Just A Distraction
by NCISjes
Summary: "And how do you expect to get past Special Agent DiNozzon, Ari? He is right outside!" She questioned. "I will need you to distract him." Set during Kill Ari Part 2 so Spoilers for Kill Ari Part 2. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


**A/N: So I had this idea while watching Kill Ari Part II on Halloween on USA when they were having that Scare-athon or whatever. I haven't had time to finish it though. Update: I've been attempting to finish this since November, I guess you'll read it when you read it. **

**I will warn you right now this does not have a happy ending. **

**This is for my Raechull (moonfaerie326). GOOD LUCK ON YOUR FINALS BABE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters. Thanks for the brutal reminder though. Anything recognized from the show goes to it's rightful owners. I am just borrowing it for dramatic effect.**

* * *

**Just a Distraction**

Tony DiNozzo stood outside of the Embasero hotel sipping the espresso Ziva had just brought him. It was a little early in the fall season for it to be this chilly, but he did enjoy the cold. He just wished it wasn't raining and cold. He loved rain because he loved to kiss in it, and he loved the cold because it made him want to stay in bed all day under warm and cozy covers (preferably with a female under them as well). Not that he couldn't do that when it was hot outside. Something about the cold just made it more… romantic?

"It really is getting cold out here." A female voice called, breaking him from his thoughts. He wondered what she was doing back outside with him. It hadn't even been half an hour since she had bid him goodnight.

"Ah it's not too bad. You should be here towards November. That's when the temperatures really drop." He replied while looking up at the sky.

"I like to spend my winters in Paris. It is so beautiful this time of year."

"Paris is beautiful anytime of the year. Not as beautiful as Italy though."

"Of course, because you are Italian."

"How did you know I- Oh well I guess DiNozzo gives it away huh?"

"That amongst other things."

"What other things?"

She stayed silent as her eyes watched the cars go by.

"Better question: What are you doing back outside Miss David?"

"Well since I am not going anywhere and you have been assigned to keep track of me, I was thinking that perhaps you would like to come up to my room where it is nice and warm instead of standing out here in the wet cold."

His face lit up in a thousand watt smile and he moved so that his face was only inches from hers, "Up to your room huh? And what are we going to do up there?"

"You are going to watch me, since that is your assignment." She moved so that they were even closer. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

"Oh I love to watch, just as long as I get to join in at some point." His voice dropped to a low, sexy tone.

"I am sure you are going to love watching me," Her voice dropped to a husky whisper. She could feel his breath on her lips. "Read my book." She said as she started back into the hotel.

Tony quickly threw away his coffee cup and ran to catch up to her. He slid through the elevator doors just as they were closing, which caused them open all the way again. Ziva rolled her eyes as she pushed the "close doors' button and then the number four.

The ride up was completely silent. Tony had his hands tucked in his pockets and seemed to be very interested in the sticker that stated the weight capacity of the elevator. Ziva had her arms folded under her chest and only looked up from the floor when the elevator opened to her floor. Tony stayed a few steps behind her to admire her backside, and Ziva did a little strut to show off.

_10 minutes earlier [(is in Hebrew)]_

"_(What do you mean she forgot her passport?)" Ziva yelled into her satellite phone while pacing in her hotel room._

"_(She forgot it Ziva! What can I tell you? We have to go back and get it.)" Ari shouted back as he glared down the woman sitting next to him._

"_(And how do you plan to get past Special Agent DiNozzo Ari? He is right outside!)"_

"_(I will need you to distract him.)"_

"_(Fine! But this is the last time we use one of your stupid little girlfriends for a drop!)" And with that she ended the call._

Ziva shot Tony a seductive glance as she slid the card into the door. He smiled back and couldn't help the growing sensation in his groin. He followed her into the simple, yet very expensive looking hotel room.

As they walked Tony took in his surroundings. There was a small living area with a leather sofa and TV to the left. As he continued down the hallway there was the bathroom with a large tub and separate shower also on the left. Then finally as he entered the bedroom there was a large king sized bed with a gold comforter against the left wall, along with a lamp and bedside table, the dresser with the TV on top on the right wall, a chair and desk with a lamp on top of it on the back wall, and a long oak table on the front wall.

"Nice place you got here." Tony said as he turned on the lamp and took a seat in the chair by the desk. Ziva stood in front of the long table as she took the berets out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. Then she took off her jacket, boots, and socks leaving her in dark tan cargo pants and a white spaghetti strap. When she turned around to face Tony, she found him leaning back in the chair, legs spread, and staring at her.

"It will do for the time I am here." Ziva answered. She turned on the lamp next to her and picked up her book off the bedside table.

Tony couldn't tear his eyes off of her as she lay down on the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Are you really going to read?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." She replied as she turned the page.

"Well what are you reading?" She spit out a Hebrew title and Tony had no idea what it meant.

"Oh really? Did they make that into a movie?"

Ziva just glared at him and continued reading. Tony wanted to pick the conversation again to annoy her, but when he saw her so deep into her book he just couldn't. He thought about what Kate had said.

_There is no way she could always tell what I was thinking. I mean sure she knew my mind was always on sex, what guy's isn't? Could she tell that I loved her though? Why didn't I tell her I loved her? It's not that hard. All I had to do was say "Hey Kate, I love you. Not in the I'm IN love with you way, but I do love you, you know like a sister. I'd do anything for you. I've always got your six. Damn it DiNozzo why couldn't you ever say that to her?_

Tony was now sitting up straight with his hands tucked under his arms. He was still staring at Ziva, but he wasn't really _looking _at her.

Ziva could no longer avoid looking at him. She had felt his gaze on her for the past ten minutes, but the last two it felt like he was looking so hard he was burning her skin. When her eyes met his though, she noticed he was lost in his thoughts. Staring at her but not really seeing her.

"You look tense." She said, breaking him from his trance.

"My back definitely feels like it." He replied as he sat up straighter and his back pulled a snap, crackle, POP! On him.

"Would you like a massage?" Ziva asked as she set her book down on the nightstand.

"You seriously offering?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Yes." She answered as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed and face him.

"Ah I see. You are trying to get me into an easier position to kill me." He added as he stood and walked toward the bed.

"Why would I need to kill you? You have done nothing wrong. I will not give you a massage if you are going to question my motives." Ziva told him as she scooted herself to the middle of the bed.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. Please?" Tony pleaded. He stood at the side of the bed as he waited for her response. He sat down on the edge of the bed when she rolled her eyes and nodded.

Ziva rolled up onto her knees and waddled until she was right behind Tony. She began her massage with very easy moves, just running her hands up and down his back and rolling his shoulders. She tried to apply some harder rubbing when she reached his left shoulder, but she couldn't feel how tense his muscles were with his shirt on.

"Take your shirt off." Ziva commanded.

"Huh?" Tony asked. He was very much enjoying her simple massage. He had to fight his eyes closing along with his arousal. Ziva had caught him completely off guard.

"Your shirt, take it off."

"Why? Eager to see my six pack?" He joked a he waggled his eyebrows.

"I do not know how you have a six pack of beer under your shirt without me noticing. However I need your shirt off so that I can feel how much pressure I need to apply to relieve your tension."

"It's not a six pack of beer it's a six pack of- you know what, never mind. You want it off? It's coming off." Tony said, sounding annoyed. Just as he began undoing his buttons, Ziva's satellite phone began to ring. She swirled off the bed to answer it.

"Shalom." She answered quickly switching to Hebrew.

"Ziva, the hotel does not want to let us back into the room for some reason. We are going to have to break in. I need you to keep Agent DiNozzo entertained for a while longer." Ari said rather quickly.

"That should not be a problem." Ziva's brain switched back to English without even thinking about it. She hung up and crouched behind Tony again. His shirt had long been discarded.

"What was that about?" Tony asked as Ziva's nimble fingers began in soft, soothing circles at the top of his back.

"Oh, nothing. My boss just wanted to make sure Ari returned without causing any more misunderstandings." She explained as she applied more pressure to his shoulder blade.

"Oh…" Tony groaned. He tried to keep himself from melting to her touch, but the fight just wasn't in him.

Ziva continued her ministrations by running her hands up and down his back, rubbing soft circles into his sides, and kneading the tense muscle near his left shoulder. Tony had long given up trying to support himself and leaned into her every move. His erection was growing steadily as he tried to focus his mind elsewhere, but he lost that battle as well.

As her hands reached the waistband of his jeans, Ziva placed a kiss in the middle of his back. A few seconds later she placed another one an inch higher. She continued placing soft kisses up his back, pausing in between each one, until she reached his neck.

Tony kept trying to make himself stop her. Ziva's lips felt so good on his skin that he couldn't form a coherent thought. When she placed a kiss on lowest curve of his neck, Tony quickly turned and captured her lips with his. They pulled apart a second later and shared a brief smoldering look before their lips met again.

Ziva's hands moved to each of Tony's cheeks as the kiss quickened. It was extremely simple, touch and part, for the moment. Tony grabbed Ziva's hips and slid her into his lap. She gasped a she felt his very erect shaft press against her. Tony took the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head. After all, it wasn't fair he was half naked and she was pretty much fully clothed.

As soon as her shirt was over her head, Ziva pulled Tony's lips back to hers. This time her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, and he eagerly obliged. When their tongues met, Ziva felt this unruly pang of desire wash over her. _Control yourself Ziva! He is just an assignment. _

She had been on many of these 'assignments', but she had never felt such a strong attraction to one. Tony was one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever seen. His light brown hair, his toned muscles, his beautiful eyes, all made her want to claim him, to be claimed by him. There was something else about him too though. Maybe it was the way he didn't back down when they bantered or that he was almost blatantly honest with her. She couldn't really put her finger on what it was, but she just knew there was something more that made her want him so badly.

Tony moaned loudly when Ziva began to grind against him, silently telling him what she wanted. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as his hands untangled themselves from her hair and moved down to her hips so that he could flip her onto her back.

In one quick motion, the tables had turned and he was now straddling her, grinding into her. When Ziva moaned Tony pulled back for a second to look into her eyes, but instead his attention drifted to the foot of the bed.

There sat Kate, all dressed up in her catholic school girl outfit, legs crossed, filing her nails. She shook her head at him.

"Just another notch on your bedpost, Tony?"

The words sunk in and hit him hard. He pushed himself up off of Ziva and the bed, leaving her confused and unsatisfied. She sat up on her elbows and watched him as he leaned against the desk and ran his hands over his face.

Ziva didn't know what had made his mood change so quickly, but she did know she wanted him, craved him. Before she could stop herself, her body was up and off the bed and pulling Tony's lips to hers.

The kiss was slow, and chaste this time. She sucked on his bottom lip and ran her tongue over it, but didn't want to enter his mouth. She pulled away a little and looked deep into his eyes. Their noses were touching and their breathing labored. Ziva slowly took Tony's hands in her own, and led them up to cup her breasts through her bra. It was a test to see where things were heading, and her head fell back as her eyes closed when he began to circle her nipples with his thumbs.

Tony began kissing his way down her throat, as his hands unclasped her bra. He kissed each of her breasts before Ziva pulled his mouth back to hers. She unbuckled his belt and sent his pants along with his boxers to the floor. Tony did the same with hers, and they stepped out of them as he led her back to the bed.

When Ziva's legs hit the side of the bed, Tony gently laid her down. He took a mental picture of her lying horizontally in the middle of the bed, completely naked.

Ziva looked up at Tony, noticing the way he was looking at her. In that moment it seemed as it was just the two of them, and the rest of the world had melted away. When he held her gaze longer, she wondered what he was waiting for. Then, as if he read her thoughts, he climbed on top of her. His hands braced him above her; her hands were gently placed on his cheeks as they kissed intimately. His left leg was extended, while his right was bent to keep him from entering her too quickly. Her right leg was next to his left, skin on skin, and her left came and hooked around his back to press her heated core to massive erection.

A few moments later Ziva successfully made his right leg cave. Completely exposed, heated flesh to heated flesh, no barriers to hide behind.

Before Tony knew it he was flipped onto his back, eagerly seeking to join his lips to hers again.

Ziva made herself flip him. She was letting her emotions effect her, and she could not have that. Her heart kept beating faster and faster, while her brain kept trying to shake herself out of it. _Get a hold of yourself Ziva! You are letting your emotions mix with your job! _She rocked against him, effectively massaging her clit against his swollen head. She scooted back and straddled his thighs before lightly stroking him. Tony had to fist the bed sheets and keep his eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn't blow his load too early.

Watching herself work him, Ziva became more and more aroused. She was biting her lip to keep herself focused. He was just so _massive. _

Ziva couldn't take it anymore. She held him steady and sat up on her knees, positioning him at her entrance. Tony opened his eyes at that moment, only to be rewarded with the look of pure amazement that Ziva David had when she was being stretched to the max.

The way she was going so slowly was driving him crazy. Without thinking he grabbed her hips and thrust himself all the way into her. Ziva let out a very loud and breathy "Oh!" When she felt the pain mixed with pleasure attack her body. The pain was minimal, and the pleasure was the most intense thing she had ever felt. It filled every part of her entire body that she could barely breathe. They sat there for a moment, committing to memory what the other felt like.

When Ziva had fully engulfed him, Tony felt nothing but bliss. She was so tight that her walls fit him like a glove. He sucked in a breath, hoping it would delay his impending release.

Ziva placed her hands on Tony's chest to steady herself a little more. Her hips began slowly moving up and down, still trying to adjust and control her movements so that this wouldn't be over in a matter of seconds. Tony placed his hands on her hips, helping her build that even rhythm they both so desperately needed. An ear drum shattering moan came from the both of them when he pulled her all the way up until only his tip remained in her, and then forcefully pulled her back down.

There would be no more taking it slow now. Ziva's body racked with want as her movements became frantic and her muscles tightened even more.

His orgasm was at his fingertips, Tony knew. He didn't think Ziva was quite there yet though, so he began palming her breasts, igniting sparks in her that seemed to radiate all over her skin.

"Unnnhhh- Ah!" Ziva moaned as she tumbled over the edge. She had to grind her teeth to keep herself from screaming. What she did when she orgasmed was very private, and Ziva never shared it with _assignments. _It was almost impossible for her with Tony though. Ziva had never felt so invigorated and satisfied in her life.

The way she almost screamed when she came had Tony so in awe that he just had to hear that sound again. He grasped her hips and flipped them over so that he was on top before he started pounding into her fiercely, and with relentless urgency. He felt his belly swirling with built up tension demanding to be released every time he slammed into her.

Ziva was nowhere near coming down from her first high when her second orgasm took her. She felt her whole body shake and her head spin.

"Ohhhhh! Tony!" She screamed; her body now in complete control of her actions.

"Oh god… Unhhhh…." Tony groaned when his whole world erupted in a white rush of heat. The way Ziva's muscles clamped down on him when she came the first time was almost too much, there was no way he could escape the second. He felt himself swell inside of her before his hips pumped erratically.

* * *

Tony awoke to the sound of his cell phone buzzing in his pants, which were still on the floor. Ziva's nose was gently placed on his neck, her lips to his shoulder, her arm wrapped tightly around him like she never wanted to let go, and her nipples pressed firmly into his back. He grabbed the hand that was resting on his stomach and brought it up to his lips, kissing her fingertips, before slipping from her grip to answer the phone.

Completely naked, he crouched over his pants searching the pockets to stop the incessant buzzing. Ziva leaned up and admired his muscular form from the bed.

"Yes boss," Tony answered.

"Has she left the hotel at all?" Gibbs asked questioningly.

"No boss."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes boss, she's stayed in all night."

"All right then. We shot and killed someone in front of Ari's safe house in the black SUV that was in the video thinking it was Ari. Waiting on actual I.D."

"We? And what video?"

"I'll explain it when you get here, Jen should be calling Ziva shortly. You wait for her and then follow her to make sure she doesn't meet up with Ari, ya got it DiNozzo?"

"Yes boss."

Tony closed his phone when he heard the usual click from the other end. He stuffed his phone pack into one of the pockets before standing to stretch.

"Who was that?" Ziva questioned playfully, laying on her side and propped up on her elbow.

"Gibbs. Apparently he shot someone and needs me to help figure out whom. Director Shepard should be calling you in a minute." Tony replied sleepily, his body exhausted from the amazing high he had just experienced.

"Oh… You should shower then." Ziva said shortly as she slipped out of bed and crouched onto the floor where her bag was. Tony noticed the sudden change in her; how a minute ago her voice was teasing and playful, and now it was cold and shut off.

"Well Gibbs wants me to "follow" you back to the office. And shouldn't you shower first? I mean I can get ready in fifteen minutes. I don't know how long it takes you…"

"Just shower and get ready. I will not be far behind you."

"How are you supposed to get ready so quickly when you haven't even gotten the call?"

As if it were fate, the hotel room phone rang. Ziva pulled on some boy shorts and a camisole before rising to answer the phone. Tony didn't understand why she was putting clothes on when she was going to take them off to shower; he had all ready seen her naked.

"Shalom." Ziva answered, and with her eyes she told Tony to go get in the shower. He shook his head, and then went into the bathroom.

"I have some good news and bad news." Jen's voice came from the other line.

"What happened?"

Five minutes later Tony emerged from the shower with a white towel wrapped around his lean waist, water dripping off of him, steam emitting from his body. Ziva kept her eyes on the floor as she pushed past him, clutching her clothes to her chest as if to cover herself.

Tony opened his mouth to say something when his warm, wet arm brushed her bare one, but before he could the bathroom door slammed behind her. Ten minutes later Tony was dressed and fixing his hair when Ziva exited the bathroom fully clothed in the same thing she was wearing the day before.

As Ziva put on her shoes, Tony couldn't tear his eyes off of her. He didn't know why but he kept wanting her to say something, anything, instead of this silent treatment she was giving him. He kept trying to figure out why all of sudden she was so closed off.

"Ready to go?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

As everything was presented to Gibbs, Tony and Ziva watched each other. When no one was looking they would steal the most intimate glances. It was almost like they could see into each other's souls. A passing nod here, a brief glance here. Nothing could be more affectionate.

* * *

Ziva had just showered and laid down with her book when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, there stood Tony in his same button shirt and jeans and his suit for the next day thrown over his shoulder. Ziva turned around and walked back into the bedroom with Tony following silently behind her. He paused to put his suit in the closet before entering the bedroom.

It was déjà vu from yesterday; Ziva sat against the headboard in her white camisole and boy shorts reading her book. Tony's eyes raked over her body before he laid down at the foot of the bed, his hands tucked neatly behind his head, Ziva's feet just barely touching his side.

"Has anyone ever annoyed you all the time? So much you wish sometimes they would just… disappear?" Tony asked, studying the patterns on the ceiling.

"Are we talking about Agent Todd?" Ziva pried carefully as she set her book on the night stand.

"Kate, and yes. It's just… You know Kate was beautiful, sexy, and a pretty good investigator. I'm a better one but anyway. Besides all those things, she never let me be just…me. Any time I said something provocative she was always right there, fighting me every step of the way. She could never just go with the flow. If we had a difficult case and I tried to lighten the mood, she would shut me down. It was times like those I wished she wasn't on our team." Tony rolled on to his side and looked at Ziva before continuing with, "Is that wrong?"

Ziva looked back at him intently before answering, "No. You just feel bad about it now that she is de-, gone. It is perfectly normal to have those feelings about someone who is frustrating you."

"Have you ever felt that way about someone?" Tony asked, scooting up so that his head laid on Ziva's stomach.

Ziva adjusted and placed her hand on Tony's cheek. Giving him a sad smile, she responded "Yes, with Tali. Tali had compassion, but sometimes it got the good of her-"

"Best of her." Tony corrected. Ziva just glared at him before continuing.

"Yes, as you said it. We went on a training mission once, where we had to take out a member of a terrorist cell. Our best defense was the element of surprise. We snuck into the apartment he was staying at with his lover and what looked to be his child. I cut the gas line and started to leave, but Tali could not just walk away with a child there. I did not feel comfortable with it either, but there was no way to get the child out without waking the man. Our training had taught us deal with it." Ziva's hand lazily stroked Tony's face and sometimes drifted up to his hair as she spoke. Her thumb ran softly across his lips before she said, "Just as I turned the door knob to leave, Tali crouched and tried to slip the little boy out from his mother's arms. The man awoke and grabbed his gun. He was about to pull the trigger when I shot him. Tali, the mother, the child, and I had just exited the apartment when it blew. We awoke a day later in the hospital. My Father said the injuries we sustained would be nothing to what we would have when he was done putting us through training again, and he had not lied. I hated her for a month after that. Two months later she was killed. Now I hate myself for ever feeling that way about her. I think about all the times she stuck her hand out for me, like the time my father almost caught me having sex in a weapon's carrier. Tali stopped him before he got to it and told him she was quitting Mossad. He railed her for two hours until she said she would not quit. All for the worst two minutes of my life."

Tony knew she had just dug up a lot of dark memories, so he focused on her last sentence to get her mind of it.

"Two minutes?" He questioned with his signature DiNozzo smirk.

"Yes. It was the first time for both of us. He finished before I had even stopped feeling pain."

They both laughed at that for a few minutes before Tony leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Ziva's lips. "Well I am sure you have better experiences with sex since then."

"Yes, lots of them." Ziva replied before kissing him again.

Before long both of them were stripped down to nothing but their underwear, tasting, groping, grinding. They kissed with such intensity that anyone would be amazed they had any air left in their lungs.

As Tony thrusted fiercely into Ziva's warm and willing body, one thought crossed both of their minds: This was the best experience with sex both of them had had.

* * *

"I need you back in the squad room." Gibbs' voice came from the phone. Tony was half awake and his brain barely focused.

"Wha-? Wh-? Is everything all right boss?" DiNozzo questioned groggily.

"I'll explain later. Just get here." Gibbs' commanded before hanging up. Tony shut his phone and set it on the nightstand before turning on his other side to see a naked and sleeping Ziva.

She was laying on her back, the sheet covering from her mid waist down, her hair strewn across the pillows. Besides her breasts being on open display, Tony's eyes were drawn to her chest to see if her breathing was even; letting him know whether she was asleep or awake. When he saw the change from slow and even to fast and short, he knew she was just waking up.

Pressing a soft kiss to her soft lips, Tony's hand drifted to the curve of Ziva's breast where his thumb stroked a lazy pattern.

"Mmmmmm…" Ziva moaned into his lips.

"That was Gibbs." Tony said when he pulled away for just a second before attaching their mouths together again.

Ziva slowly slipped her hand up Tony's stomach to his chest and then pushed him off of her before saying, "You should go."

Closing her eyes, she pulled the sheet up to her chin and flipped onto her side away from Tony. He sat up in the bed, looking at her back questioningly, as if to ask 'really?', mot understanding how they could go from sweet, sexy kisses, to her giving the cold shoulder. _Hot and cold. _He couldn't figure her out.

As he stood from the bed, Tony slipped on his boxers and made his way to the bathroom. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Ziva the whole time and when he reached the bathroom door with his suit in hand, he couldn't help but scoff at her pretending to be asleep.

When Ziva heard the bathroom door shut her eyes flew open and she rolled onto her back. Staring at the ceiling she took a deep breath and waited for the phone call she knew would be coming. The phone rang a few minutes later and she took another deep breath, silently praying there was no bad news.

"Hello?" He voice questioned, slightly raspy from all the screaming she had done in the past five hours.

"There is new information and I need you at NCIS head quarters as soon as possible." Jen commanded. Without even giving Ziva the chance to respond she ended the call.

Staring at the phone in her hand, Ziva could not believe how short Jen had just been with her. Whatever had happened was definitely not good. Throwing the covers off of herself she made her way to the bathroom.

To say Tony was surprised when Ziva joined him in the shower would be a huge understatement. He was letting the warm water run over his face when he felt the soft touch of her fingers grip his hips and her stomach press against his behind. She slowly guided him from the front of the shower to the back with no question and proceeded to give him the most glorious sight he'd ever seen. When he reached for the soap to wash then scent of them off his sculpted body she faced him and tilted her head back to spray of the shower head. Letting the water cascade down her body, Ziva ran her fingers through her hair to her shoulders and then over her breasts. Tony was transfixed; his eyes never wanting to focus anywhere else.

He finished before her, she was purposely taking a long time, and got dressed. When he was ready he left the room without a word.

* * *

Ziva entered the bull pen with a little hesitation. Yesterday was only easy to be around Tony because he and the rest of the team had to present all the information that had been gathered to Gibbs. Today she was going in blind though; she had no idea why she was here.

Tony was not shocked to see her here at all. Gibbs had met him at the elevator twenty minutes ago. All it took was for him to say was "The Peacemaker" and Tony's brain was there, like instantly. Deciding to break her out of whatever bubble she seemed to slip into after they had sex, he began with the heaviest piece of info he had.

"Hey so I know why Ari is actually here thanks to my extensive movie knowledge." He said as she made her way to McGee's desk.

"Really?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"The Peacemaker."

"I have never seen it."

"The Peacemaker? George Clooney. Nicole Kidman. Directed by Mimi Leder. Made it in '97. It's a real action flick. Clooney and Kidman have to find this stolen nuclear weapon before it's used by terrorists. I can't believe you never saw it."

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked getting straight to the point. She did not need him explaining a movie to her. She needed to know what had happened.

"You know that's the first question you asked me when we met." Tony said with hurt expression on his face. _Why was she so interested in him?_

"No, the first question was were you having phone sex." She corrected. That statement had so much more meaning now.

"Ziva." Jen calls, and just like that she is up and walking out of their conversation even though he isn't ready for her to.

He keeps prodding her, trying to get more information about her life. He isn't sure why he wants to know so badly.

She leaves him to ask the one person who always has the answers: Gibbs.

* * *

"You are a broken tape Gibbs."

Ziva says, and Tony corrects her out of what seems like habit. His tone is defensive, but only because he does not like where this is going. His gut proves him right with the next things that are said.

"She profiled you for Ari." Jen says, and that's when it clicks. That's how she knew he was Italian.

"Not just the boss. That's how you knew where I was born and went to school." Tony's voice clearly shows that he's angry. When Ziva hears it she knows why he's angry and turns to look back at him to see the pain in his eyes. She tries to convey with her own eyes that what they had shared together the past two days was not just work. The tone of her voice betrays that though.

"Ari's missions involved NCIS. As his controller of course I did dossiers on everyone he might come interact with."

When Gibbs asks everyone to clear the room, Tony trudges his feet as if he was waiting for Ziva to defend her actions.

She throws her stuff down in preparation for the battle she knows is coming with Gibbs. She wants to talk to Tony, but she can't focus her mind on him right now.

* * *

Tony waits for them outside the lab. His anger has grown immensely in the last five minutes and he has to check himself when Gibbs walks out so he doesn't give anything away. Ziva tries to follow Gibbs into the elevator, but Tony grabs her by the wrist. He waits for the doors to close before he says anything.

"So what- The past two days, what were they about huh? That first night you approached me? What, was Ari going to frive by or something and you had to distract me?" Tony questions, his voice dripping with hurt and anger.

"Yes, and no…" Ziva began, trying to keep her emotions under control. She didn't like seeing Tony like this; it unnerved her.

"I knew it." Tony says in an almost whisper. He walks to the elevator and pushes the button.

"Tony, wait!" Ziva calls out as she tries to grab his arm. He shakes her off and steps into the elevator.

"No. That's all I was to you. Just a distraction." The elevator doors close and she feels like her heart is breaking.

* * *

She shoots Ari with no hesitation at all.

When she looks at him and starts crying, she does not know if it is for him, or for her, or for Tony.

* * *

On the plane Ziva's tears fall freely. They are silent tears, but continuous. She cannot seem to tear her eyes away from the body bag that contains he half brother.

"(Do not cry, little sister.)" Ari says as he sits next to her.

"(Shut up Ari.)" Ziva says. Her nose is running and her eyes are bloodshot.

"(You shot me and now you are telling me to shut up?)" He asks in a playful voice. _That is the brother she has always known. The sweet, playful one. Not the cold monster he became._

"(I told him about Tali. I told him everything. I never shared that information with anyone, not even you. I got too attached. I deserve this." She says, and Ari is one gone again.

* * *

Tony calls Paula when he gets home from the funeral.

She isn't even through the door when his lips are on hers and he is trying to stick his tongue down her throat. Paula kisses him back with the same intensity and they make their way to the couch.

He doesn't feel anything. Nothing at all. A few months ago, hell even a few days ago there would have been sparks, but now her hair is too blonde, too short. Her lips aren't soft enough. Her breasts aren't the perfect handful. Her voice isn't deep enough.

If only he hadn't met that Israeli beauty.

* * *

Ziva heads to her favorite coffee shop when she gets through dealing with her father.

As she crosses the street she is reminded of how when she was very young Ari would grab her hand when they crossed the street, and let it go just as easily. A sad smile brushes across her face.

* * *

Later that night she dreams of her and Tony walking the streets of Tel Aviv smiling, hand in hand. She points to something and he kisses her sweetly. When he pulls away, a shot rings out and she sees a huge hole in his head.

She wakes up in a cold sweat, sobbing. She can feel her ribs press against her skin. That is when she decides she cannot stay in Tel Aviv. She needs to be in America.

_She needs to be with him._

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N: Review? :)**


End file.
